wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/05/24 - 2010/05/30
Monday Today, tens of thousands of ships answered the CDC's call for help, which was sent out a few weeks ago. Bly met them, and it turned out that representatives and ships from over a thousand worlds and civilizations were present. The big six joined the CDC Council Chair, and signed the Treaty of Capita. The rest were all made members of the CDC, but did not have to sign the treaty. Soon after, plans to free the captured planets were put into motion. Tuesday Once Wolf got to the Radiant, he went to the bridge, to find the Military Coat Guy (MCG) to have got a comm working. Wolf asked what he meant by "inhibited" and the MCG replied that the Radiant was being used as a gateway for the dark energy to get through to Yulair. Wolf thought that maybe Aer-May was still alive, kept in the another dimension like the Radiant, but the MCG disagreed. Once the cloak was activated and they got to the 3rd dimension, silver surrounded Yulair along with the surround space, and enclosed on the ship, forcing it to leave, breaking the connection and releasing the Radiant. Yulair went back to the 2nd dimension, where Wolf was nearly killed by a large warrior-like figure that was generated by the ship and remaining dark energy. He was saved by Aer-May, however. As Yulair went back through to the 1st dimension, the Radiant was left behind, though, in a flash of light, was completely fixed. The Radiant was in dead space when the Ichiri Descendent ship exited hyperspace right infront of it. It was revealed, that The Void was actually right where Yulair was, and that's why the Radiant crashed where it did, and also that they were stuck there. Wolf was heavily effected by the dark energy of the ship, but Aer-May wasn't, oddly. The Radiant smashed into the Ichiri Ship, which had more or less sucked the Radiant in. With no way of escape, Aer-May went to the Nova Room and put in as much Nova as she could. As she tried to figure out coordinates, she thought of the song that was stuck in her head, that she put numbers to earlier. As she typed in the coordinates, she heard various voices, even herself from the near future. Among the things they said were "You're so much more than what you think you are", "You're the one who will lead them", "...An angel...". and "I thought that if I put numbers to the notes...". She inserted the ignition key and turned it, and the Radiant successfully jumped. It ended up over a planet much like Yulair, but it was a silvery color, with deep blue streaks of lightning going across space. Soon a streak of lightning hit the Radiant, and it went back to where it was before. Yulair came back, and the MCG commed them. He informed them that the ship was heading straight for Yulair. With nothing else they could do, Aer-May mentioned the blue energy wave that hit the Radiant. Wolf figured with an energy wave surrounding the Radiant, the engines might work. And they did. They smashed into the Ichiri Ship's nose, and went through into it. Though, the ship seemed empty inside, like nothing was in there except the core of it, which the Radiant smashed into. The cloak fizzled out, and Yulair along with the Radiant was sent back to the 1st dimension. Though, the MCG saved both Wolf and Aer-May by beaming on, just incase the Radiant didn't make it through. They ended up in a field, nearby the generator, which was outside, surrounded by trees, which were surrounding a clearing, which they were in. Police vehicles rushed to the Radiant's crash site, along with Aer-May, Wolf, and the MCG, who revealed his name to Aer-May, though Wolf already knew it. It was Jack. A bit later on, it was discovered the core of the Radiant had been infected by the Ichiri Ship, and the 3 began investigating, along with Kit Fisto. Chatlog:Sorry, Wolf/Activating the Cloak/Gun In Her Hand, Smile On Her Face/Left Behind/Right Where We Were/In The Void/The Ship/Numbers To The Notes/Jump!/Behind Us/Back On Yulair/Infected Core Wednesday As Wolf, Jack, and Aer-May (Fisto disappeared.) investigate the infected core of the Radiant, it jumped away, but not into hyperspace. It ended back in the void, though, due ot the energy wave being around it, it was able to move. With no other options, it's decided Jack and Aer-May will go out into the core and stab it with Aer-May's cutlass. They end up doing so, and the energy from the ship is transferred into the sword, though the core's destroyed. The sword ended up being taken over, so it's deicded that since they'd need more power to jump back (If Wolf can figure out a reasonable way to get the cloak to work on the Radiant). The ended up using the power from the ship. The Radiant almost wsa destroyed by doing this, though, survived. The Radiant went into repairs, and Jack drove off after a stylish exit where he told Aer-May to call him (Not for a date, to join Silverwood.). After Wolf and Aer-May went home, Wolf fell asleep, and a cop came to the door asking if Wolf was coming back to "work" the next day. Aer-May said he was, and then she went to bed. The Chatlog is more epic. Read it! Chatlog:In The Void Again/Only Choice/Stab It's Heart/Energy Switch/Going Back/All In A Day's Work/Finally Home...For Good Thursday The war has been won! Imperial Celestial Navy forces led by Star Admiral Ming attacked and annihilated an Ichiri force at the Rift, while Capita Defense Coalition forces, led by Bly attacked the Ichiri capital planet. There was much celebrating that the war was over. Meanwhile, on Yulair, Aer-May took up Jack's offer and called him, who soon picked her up in his SUV and began telling her about Silverwood. She was oddly interested, and decided to join. Jack told her what she would need, and to call him up in the morning. Friday After a talk the night before about it, Aer-May offically joined Silverwood. After being picked up by Jack, they drove towards Silverwood HQ, which was underground in the capital city of Yulair. Jack aqauinted her to various things about the job, and...stuff. Chatlog:First Day/Marriage Problems?/Choosing a Car Saturday On Saturday, well...Aer-May continued chose a car, and, things continued on as usual... And, Drakonia held a meeting/ball. Just read the chatlogs, I've lost track. Chatlog: The One/Day on the Job/Drakonian Ball...Thing Sunday Wolf demonstrated the A-22M, stuff happened, and... Just read the chatlogs if you want to know. Chatlog: The A-22M/Buzzing Again/McCail at Silverwood Category:List of Weeks Category:Top 3 Weeks